thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 3
Previous Chapter On the previous chapter of the '''The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 2 '''Akuji met his next life level untill the battle with Alishya Medows, they have made a big clash at the battlefield, between two strong skills. At the final clash, Theta appeared, Alishya and Akuji wouldn't stop with their clash, Theta helped them to stop. Because of Theta's skill Omicron appeared and attacked Alishya. But he turned away, after the big skill explosion on his face, wanna know more? Well read it and you will find out! A New Warrior In The Fighting World Akuji: Well it's time to make some friends! Master Ria: Take care, my friend he smiled Akuji: I'll do master! He bows to show that he will miss him. Theta: We will see each other again, Spiky Boy Akuji: We will. Alishya: Alright Akuji! Let's go! He was like -_- Akuji: You didn't say that you will come along.. Alishya: Ok, ok! Sorry that i didn't said that i will come with you Akuji: It's cool if, i give you a nickname Alishya: Ok.... Akuji: I will call you: Nytro Alishya: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Akuji: Than i will call you: Reaper Alishya: Ok.... Theta: Good luck! You will maybe see a friend Akuji: I hope so! Theta: (You will my child, you will...) We both were walking happily in the forest Akuji heard something Akuji: Reaper did you hear that? Alishya: Hear what? Akuji: No sorry nothing He heared the sound again a guy came fast from above Akuji: Reaper look out Alishya: Yikes! She teleported just in time untill the unknown guy came from above ????: Just as expected, from you Alishya teleported next to me Alishya: Who are you?! ????: I'm Raiden Kuraiten! I'm the chosen fighter of Polemos! The great warlord! I saw in his eyes that he wants to fight me Akuji: Reaper, this guy is mine! Alishya: WHA-What do you mean! He didn't even said that he want to fight Akuji: I can see it, in his eyes Alishya: I wanna fight him to, so let's settle this on Rock, Paper, Scizzor! Akuji & Alishya: ROCK, PAPER, SCIZZOR! I won with scizzor Akuji: Ok Raiden: You have the same skill as me, but than with an another style Akuji: Lets see what you have! Akuji called his Darkness Arm/Claw Raiden: Hpmh Raiden picks up his Darkness Blade Akuji: Darkness Blast! Raiden: *Teleports* Akuji: Where is he! He was behind me Raiden: Wha! *Punch* Akuji: *Dodge* Tch.. Raiden: *Kicks* Akuji got hitted in his stomach Akuji: Tch... Alishya: What are you doing you were better than that! Akuji: Ok! I must do it with my speed teleports Raiden: Your mine! *Punch* Akuji: *Punch* Wha! We both punched at the same time while a small blast appeared, were Alishya flooded away. We both teleported at the same place and punched at same time Raiden: *Pant pant* Man your fast! I think i call my friend! Akuji: What who is this friend! Raiden: Zeref! Zeref appeared front of me Zeref: Long time no see, Akuji Zeref punched me away Akuji: *Spits blood* Okay THAT'S it! Akuji: Spirit Drop! *Shoots to Zeref* Zeref teleported to a far place Zeref: *Pant* This is enough ????: I saw your battle with the Dark Blader Zeref: Alishya...! Alishya: WELL LET US BEGIN! *Aura appeared* They both teleported at the same time Back to Akuji (I will make the battle of Zeref and Alishya on the next chapter) Akuji: Dark Burst *Shoots to Raiden* Raiden: *Gets hitted* Ow.... Akuji: *Dashes front of Raiden* Take this *Punch* Raiden: *Gets hitted* Tch... Akuji: *Kicks* Raiden: *Gets hitted* Raiden was flowed away to a mountian Raiden: That's more like it!.....! WHAAAAAAAAA! *Aura appears* Akuji: *Aura appears* *Punches* Raiden: *Punches* Grrr...... IT WAS A HARDCORE BRO FISTING! Akuji: *Bleeds* i must finish this DOUBLE PUNCH STORM! Raiden: *Dodges everything* Is this the way you win? Akuji: *Teleports* TBMS! Raiden: Blade of Gods! Akuji: Legendary Slash Song Evolution 3! Raiden: Black Rope Dragon Spectre! Akuji: Tch....*Gets hitted* WHOAAA! Raiden: Ow....*Gets hitted* Damn.... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfiction's